The present invention relates generally to systems employing user entered access codes such as passwords, personal identification numbers (PIN) and the like, and more particularly to a method for inputting such access codes via temporal variations in the amount of pressure applied to a touch interface.
Access codes such as passwords, personal identification numbers (PIN), and the like have long been employed as a security measure to restrict access to sensitive systems and information. Such access codes are typically entered as a unique string of alphanumeric characters that a user types into a keyboard or keypad. Once entered, the access code is compared against a stored code template. If the access code is legitimate, access is provided to the user.
Because access codes are entered via a keyboard or keypad, the possibility exists that an undesired third party may discover the access code as it is typed. For example, a user of a portable computer who must enter a password to access a network, runs the risk that a third party such as a business competitor seated nearby on a commercial airplane, can discern the password as it is typed. Such a person could then use the stolen password to access the network and compromise information contained therein. Similar concerns apply to security for telephone calling cards, for example, both for prepaid and for charge cards. And, in a similar vein, a person performing banking transactions at a automated teller machine (ATM) runs the risk that a third party may discern his or her personal identification number (PIN) as it is entered into the ATM""s keypad. The PIN could then be used to access the user""s bank accounts.
Because of such limitations, a variety of other security methods have been developed. However, all such methods suffer similar drawbacks. For example, one such method, signature recognition, employs digitizer pads for entry of a user""s signature. The signature is then compared with a stored signature template or list of signature templates. If the signature matches within a predetermined tolerance, access is provided to the user. However, software applications capable of comparing an entered signature with a stored signature template are extremely sophisticated since they must account for natural variations in the user""s signature. As a result, such systems are expensive and require large amounts of memory to implement. Further, users may have concerns that a third party may be capable of forging their signatures. Similarly, other methods such as fingerprint recognition and the use of electronic keys (e.g., radio frequency identification (RFID) transponders containing an access code) utilize specialized equipment and may require sophisticated software for implementation.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a novel method for inputting information by temporally varying the amount of pressure applied to a touch interface such as a digitizer (touch) pad, cursor control stick, touch screen, or the like. The present invention thus facilitates the input access codes such as passwords and personal identification codes in a manner that is indiscernible (via either sight or sound) to third parties so as to reduce the possibility that the access code may be stolen and used for unauthorized access to a system or information by undesired third parties.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a method for inputting an access code by temporally varying the amount of pressure applied to the touch interface is disclosed. The method includes the steps of sensing temporal variations in pressure applied to the touch interface, encoding the sensed temporal variations in pressure to generate a code, and comparing the generated code with a stored code template to determine if the code and the code template match within a predetermined tolerance. Wherein the generated code and the code template match within the predetermined tolerance, the code may be used to enable a function. Exemplary functions which may be enabled in this manner include, but are not limited to, enabling startup of an information handling system, loading an operating system, executing a software application, establishing a communication link with a network, allowing access to a restricted area, allowing a transaction via a network, and allowing banking transactions via an automatic teller machine (ATM). In an exemplary embodiment, the method may be implemented as a program of instructions storable on a medium readable by an information handling system for causing the information handling system to perform the steps of the method.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, an information handling system utilizing the method is disclosed. In an exemplary embodiment, the information handling system is comprised of a processor for executing the program of instructions implementing the method of the present invention, a memory coupled to the processor for storing the program of instructions, and a touch interface coupled to the processor for sensing variations in pressure applied by a user of the information handling system for entering the access code. Exemplary touch interfaces include, resistive or capacitive digitizer pads (e.g., touch pads), cursor control sticks, mouses which include keys having pressure sensing elements, touch sensitive display overlays (e.g., touch screens), and the like.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.